Hari-Hari Bahagia
by RainyRain123
Summary: Di depan perapian itu, Ma tertawa riang, Pa tersenyum manis, dan aku bercerita. Waktu berhenti untuk selamanya. [Wilders family, headcanon, vinyet]


_Disclaimer: Little House series belongs to Laura Ingalls Wilder. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon, vinyet. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Hari-Hari Bahagia**

 _a Wilders family fanfiction_

* * *

Di depan perapian itu, aku sering melihat Ma menjahit. Kursi goyangnya berderit-derit merdu waktu dia memperbaiki lubang di gaun musim panasku. Kadang sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak tahu, Rose. Kupikir kau sudah cukup besar untuk membuat lubang di gaunmu." Aku hanya akan diam dan menekuni buku, tidak berani berkata bahwa aku membuat lubang itu karena berkejaran dengan Spookendyke, keledaiku.

Di depan perapian itu, di samping kursi duduk Ma, ada kursi kayu yang lebih gelap coklatnya, tempat Pa beristirahat dan berbincang dengan Ma kalau malam tiba. Di sana, kadang aku duduk, menaruh kepala di atas lutut Pa, memejamkan mata saat Pa membelai rambutku, dan setengah tidur—kudengar mereka bercerita. Tentang tanah pertanian, tentang si A yang baru datang dari daerah lain, tentang hal-hal remeh seperti Fido yang mengingatkan Ma pada Jack, anjing bulldog kesayangannya dulu.

Di depan perapian itu, ingatanku berkejaran dengan waktu. Sering kali aku melamun begitu lama untuk menulis surat pada kakek, nenek, dan bibi-bibiku di De Smet. Bagaimana suara kakek terdengar selaras dengan gesekan biolanya, betapa indah senyum nenek waktu melihatku, lembutnya perangai bibi Mary, tawa ceria bibi Carrie, dan kejahilan bibi Grace. Aku terkejut saat sadar kalau aku benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Di depan perapian itu, aku pernah mendengar Ma berkata akan menulis buku. Pa tertawa, mungkin dia sudah bisa menduga, meskipun pada akhirnya dia bertanya mengapa. Kaki Pa tidak bisa berjalan normal karena sakit difteri yang diderita dia dan Ma dulu, tapi dia berdiri mantap, mendekatkan kursinya dan kursi Ma ketika Ma memintanya. Itu kebiasaan Ma kalau dia antusias dengan sesuatu, dan tidak yakin apakah dia mampu membaginya dengan orang selain Pa.

Di depan perapian itu, kucuri dengar pembicaraan mereka meski harus mengabaikan tugas sekolah. Ma berkata dia sudah berpikir masak-masak untuk membuat buku. "Bukan buku pelajaran. Aku ingin menulis kisah hidup kita di sana." Mata Pa tersenyum saat mengangguk, memberi Ma isyarat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku ingin menyimpannya untuk masa depan. Ingatan tidak bisa selalu diandalkan, maka kupikir dengan buku, kita bisa terus ingat hal-hal di masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

Di depan perapian itu, dengan dahi mengernyit, aku tidak mengerti maksud Ma. Butuh bertahun-tahun setelahnya untuk menangkap arti senyum di mata Ma dan Pa waktu itu. Ma bermaksud menyimpan kenangannya di dalam buku, di mana waktu berhenti berjalan. Di dalam buku, Ma akan terus menjadi Laura Ingalls si gadis cilik dari keluarga pionir, Pa akan terus jadi Almanzo Wilder si petani yang memintanya bernyanyi. Di dalam buku, mereka akan terus berkendara dengan kereta bugi di bawah bintang-bintang.

Di depan perapian itu, aku mendengar Ma berbisik lembut pada Pa dari dalam kamar. Kuintip mereka meski aku sudah terlalu besar untuk menyembunyikan diri. Pa berbaring di ranjang, Ma berjaga di sampingnya. Mereka melihatku dan menyuruhku masuk. Ma mulai bercerita tentang apa saja, sampai Pa terlelap dan dia juga menyuruhku tidur. Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, Pa tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Ma.

Di depan perapian itu, aku terpaku. Ma tidak pernah terlihat bergairah setelah Pa pergi dari sisi kami. Siulan lembutnya yang kadang kudengar saat pulang sekolah, kini berganti jadi siulan terputus-putus. Dia masih menulis kisahnya dengan Pa kalau malam turun, tapi tulisannya pendek dan tidak terasa seperti Ma. "Aku terlalu lelah," dia mendesah. Kulihat dia memperhatikan cincin pemberian Pa di jari manisnya, lalu mulai menulis lagi.

Di depan perapian itu, tanpa tahu kenapa, aku menangis setelah selesai membaca semua kisah Ma dan Pa yang ditulis dengan pensil di buku tipis murah.

Di depan perapian itu, aku sadar terlalu banyak yang terjadi untuk dirangkai melalui kata. Malam-malam musim dingin, pagi cerah musim semi, senja-senja panjang musim panas, dan brondong jagung yang terlalu cepat untuk dimakan di akhir musim gugur. Perapian itu melihat, merangkum, menyimpan memori yang paling indah dan takkan pernah berubah. Tempat kami bertiga hidup di hari-hari yang lama, dan akan terus hidup di hari-hari mendatang.

Di depan perapian itu, Ma tertawa riang, Pa tersenyum manis, aku bercerita. Kayu-kayu bakar berderak meramaikan suasana.

End


End file.
